


Birthday Boy

by rebelmeg



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Dad Tony is adorable, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, Morgan is a precious bean, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Yes Jamie is named after Rhodey and Jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Tony's birthday so far is beautiful and unremarkable and he wouldn't have it any other way.





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> What? Me? Throw birthday fluff together, complete with another Stark baby, mere hours before Tony's birthday? IT'S MORE LIKELY THAN YOU THINK.
> 
> The lovely Faustess was my beta!

“Daddy!”

Tony awoke to the sensation of being jostled around on his bed like a kangaroo had taken up residence.

“It’s your birthday! Happy birthday Daddy!”

Chuckling sleepily, he opened one eye just enough to locate his excitedly bouncing daughter and snag her with his arm. He tugged her down and wrapped both arms around her, one flesh and bone, one nanotech, smiling at the way she wiggled in protest as he burrowed back into the pillow

“Birthday boys get to sleep in, hush.”

Morgan squirmed around until she was facing him, patting his cheeks with her hands and talking far too loudly for this early in the morning. “Mommy made waffles! Birthday boys get waffles!”

“Do they come with coffee?”

“I put syrup in it!”

He opened his eye again and peered at her. “In what?”

“Your coffee. Mommy wasn’t looking, she was feeding Jamie.”

Grimacing at the thought of trying to choke down coffee that was flavored with maple syrup, Tony nevertheless grinned when Morgan clambered off the bed, retrieved a package from the floor, and scooted back under the covers and into his arms, her flyaway brown hair everywhere.

“I got you a present.”

“I see that. What’s in it?”

“You gotta open it.” She held the package up, nearly smacking her father’s nose with it, poking him in the eye with one of the curly ribbons. “I wrapped it myself.”

“I am continually stunned with all the skills your six year old self has, Iron Baby.” Tony replied as he rubbed at his watering eye. 

“I’m not a baby, Jamie is a baby. I’m grown up.”

“You sure are. Should I open it now or wait for Mommy?”

“Open it now! Mommy’s saving your present for the party.”

Tony lifted his head off the pillow and looked down at Morgan, who covered her mouth and looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Oh noooo… that’s a secret.”

“There’s gonna be a party?”

“Mommy said not to tell you!” Morgan whispered, glancing at the door anxiously, “I forgot!”

“What kinda party is this gonna be?” Tony inquired as he inspected the gift in his hands, trying to find a spot in between all the strips of tape to try and unwrap it.

“Uncle Rhodey and Auntie Nebula are coming. Peter and Harley too. Uncle Bucky and Uncle Sam said maybe. And Uncle Happy’s coming. He’s bringing cheeseburgers.”

“You know, you make one request after nearly dying, and it follows you around the rest of your life.” Finally finding a spot to start with, Tony worked his way through the layers of wrapping paper and tape, manipulating the nanotech arm to create a sharp edge on one finger to cut through the tape. The contents practically exploded out of it, some kind of clothing, and he finally had to surrender and actually sit up.

“I made the picture!” Morgan was squealing excitedly, being no help at all as the two of them tried to orient the thing right side up. “Mommy said the only way you’d get rid of your old one was if I made you a new one.”

It was an apron, plain white with Morgan-painted Iron Man and Rescue armors on the chest. Tony grinned, taking in every detail of the beautiful, clumsy artwork, and the purple Morgan-sized handprint next to it. And he recognized Pepper’s handwriting underneath it all, the date that Morgan painted it, as well as “Do you smell something burning?”

“That’s a cheap shot, I haven’t burned anything in ages.”

Morgan’s big brown eyes turned very serious. “You burned the ham on Easter.”

Tony booped her nose and looped the neck strap of the apron over his head. “Well, that’s because Mommy was wearing bunny ears and my brain made some connections that had to be seen to immediately, that was so not my fault. Blame it on Playboy.”

Morgan was tugging at the apron so it sat straight on his chest. “What’s playboy?”

“Better question, when did you get to be such a good artist?”

“Jamie did this part.” Morgan pointed out a light blue paint smear near the bottom. “Mommy tried to do a handprint, but he didn’t wanna keep his hand open.” 

“Well, he’s only a five months old, he’ll have to practice to get as good as you.”

As if he knew he was being talked about, James Edwin Stark, the younger of the two Stark children, made his displeasure known by wailing at the top of his lungs.

“Breakfast, you two!” Pepper called over the baby’s cries. “Quick, before these get cold!”

“Better listen to Mommy, she’s the boss,” Tony scooped Morgan into his arms as she giggled, nearly getting stuck as he kneeled on one of the apron strings, but eventually the two of them made it downstairs into the kitchen.

“Happy birthday, hero.” Pepper kissed her husband sweetly and thoroughly while Morgan made vomiting noises, holding him there for long enough to really appreciate it.

Tony felt just slightly dazed as his eyelashes fluttered open, looking down at the cup of coffee that had been pressed into his hand. “I must have been a very good boy to get a kiss like that.”

“It’s your birthday, it’s a special occasion.” Pepper grinned slyly, making Tony kind of wish he could pause the world for long enough to drag his wife right back into the bedroom with him, but their son was still caterwauling his displeasure, and Morgan had hold of the syrup bottle.

“I’m gonna want to come back to that later, just so you know.” Tony picked Jamie up out of his bouncy lounger, the retrieved the syrup before truly ridiculous amounts of it streamed onto Morgan’s waffle.

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.”

“Mommy, what’s playboy?”

Pepper sprayed her mouthful of orange juice all over the sink, and spun around to glare at her husband. “TONY!”

He put on his most innocently scandalized face. “Morgan H. Stark, _where_ did you hear that word?”

Morgan looked utterly composed as she forked a bite of waffle into her mouth. “From you.”

Tony glanced at Pepper and held up his hands. “It’s my birthday, you can’t maim me on my birthday, that’s against the Geneva Convention.”

Pepper waved a fork threateningly in his direction. “We’re gonna be having words later.”

“Not the fun kind, huh? Damn.”

Breakfast was just the kind of mild chaos it always was. Jamie wasn’t happy unless he was being held and paid attention to, Morgan was very keen on putting every single strawberry in the house on her syrup-drenched waffle, Pepper barely had a chance to sit down at all, and Tony gagged and spluttered when he took a gulp of his coffee, forgetting that Morgan had doctored it with syrup.

It was exactly the kind of thing that Tony loved. A reminder of everything he had almost missed out on. The kind of everyday beauty that he made a point to look for.

Afterward, the dishes were piled in the sink, the waffle iron was crusted with partially-dried waffle batter, and Morgan was cooing and singing at Jamie as he laid on his playmat in the living room when Tony snagged Pepper around the waist and tugged her down on his lap.

“You give me the best things.”

She beamed and kissed his cheek, running her fingers through his hair, and over the scarred part of his head where the hair never grew back. “You talking about the waffles or the kids?”

Tony just sighed happily, feeling utterly content as he sat there. “All of it.”

“You like the apron?” Pepper plucked at it, where it was still hanging from around his neck.

He grinned as he looked down at it. “I love it. It’s perfect. It’s got that kind of modern flair I like.”

“Think we can get rid of that old one now?” She suggested, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaning comfortably against him.

“But you got me that one, and I love it!” And he did, his other apron had been an extremely cheeky wedding present that Pepper had given him nearly seven years ago, hot-rod red with _“Kiss the Cook”_ bedazzled across the front in glittering gold letters. She had been highly amused when Tony informed her that he intended to be an actually useful househusband, rather than just her trophy husband, and that included learning how to really cook.

He had shocked the heck out of both of them by actually succeeding, and he was very proud of every grease stain and scorch mark on that old apron, because he’d earned every one of them.

“I know you do. But if we run that thing through the wash one more time, I’m afraid it’s actually going to fall apart.”

Tony sighed as he looked over at the old apron, hanging from a hook on the wall. It was faded now, no longer that vivid red it had been, and there wasn’t a single speck of glitter left on the words. There were holes along the seams, and the ties had been worn down to literal strings. “It is in pretty bad shape, isn’t it?”

“A bit.” Pepper kissed his temple, lingering to nuzzle around until he tipped his face up for another kiss. “You think they’ll be busy enough for us to go back to that thing from earlier?” She nodded at their kids, smiling at the way Morgan giggled at Jamie’s happy cooing.

“What thing?”

“I’ll remind you.” Cupping his face in her palms, Pepper pressed several light, teasing kisses on his lips, just enough to really get his attention, before deepening the kiss and all but stealing the breath from his lungs. “Maybe just a quickie?”

“If we don’t, I’m gonna cry,” Tony gasped, and he chased after his gorgeous wife as she took off running upstairs to their bedroom. “Morgan! Come knock on our door if you need us, we’ll be back in ten minutes! Daddy has to have a very serious grown-up talk with Mommy!”

Morgan was far too used to this behavior, and simply rolled her eyes before she continued to tickle her baby brother’s toes. “They’re silly, but we love them.”

Jamie babbled in agreement, shoving his fat little fist into his mouth.

From upstairs, shrieking, giggling, and shushing noises followed the slamming of the bedroom door. 

Tony was having a very good birthday indeed. 

Morgan, however, sighed a little and rested her chin on her fist, frowning as she waved a rattle above Jamie’s head. “I’m never gonna find out what playboy is.”


End file.
